gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ARX-014 Silver Bullet
The ARX-014 Silver Bullet is a variant of the AMX-014 Döven Wolf. It appears in the manga adaptation of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit used by the Earth Federation Forces to test the Quasi-Psycommu system, the Silver Bullet is a modified AMX-014 Döven Wolf developed by Anaheim Electronics based on captured units. Although its armament has been trimmed down a little due to its purpose, it is still a high performance MS. The removal of the abdominal mega particle cannons also lightens the suit. Some Silver Bullets have a Gundam head while others have a GM head; the Vist Foundation were given some of them after the EF was done with the tests. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. Unlike the Döven Wolf's, Silver Bullet's Vulcan Gun is 60mm instead of 30mm. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. They are also often employed as a deterrent against enemy mobile suits that are trying to get into close-range combat. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard armament of Mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The Silver Bullet uses the same type of beam rifle as the Jegan. ;*Beam Saber :Beam Sabers are the standard close-range melee combat weapons employed by the majority of mobile suits ever developed. An E-cap charged weapon that emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The I-field effectively contains the plasma and its heat, and can be used to block beams, but can be breached by physical objects allowing said object to be "cut" by the plasma. Because of the brilliant ingenuity and high efficiency beam sabers are incredibly effective in their role. There is no known metal alloy that can block a beam saber unless treated by an anti-beam coating which will eventually be burned away by the beam saber. The only effective counter measures is to dodge or block with another beam saber. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :;*Beam Gun ::Each INCOM remote weapon mounts a single beam gun. Because of limitations the wires cannot supply enough power to allow the beam gun to be continually used. After a set number of shots the INCOM must be recalled so that the beam gun can be recharged. ;*Shield/Beam Launcher :A multipurpose defensive equipment that is a combination of the Jegan's shield with Döven Wolf's Mega Launcher. The barrel of the beam launcher has been shortened, but it can still extend when in use to allow for certain degree of sniping capability. The shield also retains the pair of 2-tube missile launchers like the normal Jegan's shield. ;*Wired Hand :Like its Döven Wolf predecessor, the Silver Bullet has specially designed quasi-psycommu controlled wire-guided forearms that can be launched and maneuvered via built in verniers. These remote arms can be employed to grab and hold enemy mobile suits, as a mid-range melee weapon, and possess an electrical shock ability that allow electricity to flow through the cable and arm into a connected enemy machine. This electrical attack is severely painful to the pilot of the captured mobile suit but is not immediately lethal. Each arm also has a built-in beam gun inside in its palm. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted in the backpack booster binders. Each cannon has a power rating of 4.2 MW. ;*12-tube Missile Launcher :A pair of 12-tube missile launchers are mounted in the backpack booster binders. The missile tubes are loaded with AMS-01H Heavy Missiles. :;*AMS-01H Heavy Missiles ::AMS-01H heavy missiles are the model of missiles designed to be loaded into the 12-tube missile launcher. ;*AMS-09R Anti-ship Missile :A pair of AMS-09R Anti-ship missiles can be optionally mounted externally on the backpack. They are larger than the missiles in the missile launcher. ;*Grenade Launcher :A pair of grenade launchers are stored in the lower chest section of Gael Chan's Silver Bullet. When in use, the grenade launchers will appear from the bottom of the chest armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quasi-Psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would otherwise be disrupted by Minovsky Particles. History In U.C. 0089, after the first Neo Zeon War, the asteroid base Axis, which had been the stronghold of the Neo Zeon forces, was placed under the control of the Earth Federation government. At this point, several AMX-014 Döven Wolf units which remained there as reserve fighting strength were captured. These units were transferred to Anaheim Electronics's Granada factory and modified into the ARX-014 Silver Bullet, which were used for technical research into the quasi-psycommu system, a psycommu system which could be used even by non-Newtypes soldiers. After the research was completed, some of these Silver Bullets were transferred to the Vist Foundation. Gundam Unicorn: Bande Dessinee - Chapter 3 The ARX-014 Silver Bullet was seen after the testing of Gundam Unicorn. Four Silver Bullets three with GM heads and one with a Gundam head attack Gundam Unicorn. Cardeas Vist was trying to see Gundam Unicorn's full potential of the NT-D by testing it against Vist Foundation's own mobile suits Silver Bullets. The Gundam was outnumber four to one then three of the Silver Bullets use their remote beam gun forearms to grab hold of the Gundam and started to electrocute the pilot. Gundam Unicorn: Bande Dessinee - Chapter 4 Before one of units can take down the Gundam, the test pilot activated the Unicorn Gundam's Destroy Mode and took down one of the units. Then he went one after the another until one Silver Bullet remained. The pilot launched at full speed towards the remaining Silver Bullet but it dodges the attack at the last moment and pushes the Unicorn Gundam back. The pilot passes out and the Gundam returns to its regular self. Gundam Unicorn Another Silver Bullet was used by Syam Vist's bodyguard Gael Chan to protect Banagher Links when Full Frontal attempted to take Laplace's Box by force. Attempting to break through Frontal's massive mobile armor, the NZ-999 Neo Zeong, Gael was swiftly defeated by Frontal. He was nearly killed when Banagher called on the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam to defend him. Variants ;*ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) Picture Gallery arx-014.jpg|Front (Standard) arx-014-back.jpg|Rear (Standard) arx-014-gm.jpg|Front (GM Head) ARX-014 Silver Bullet's Rear View.jpg|Rear view Silver-page001.jpg Quasi-Psycommu_MS_-_Ver_Ka.jpg|Silver Bullet - Ver. Ka Signature close_up.gif|close-up view of a Silver Bullet with a Gundam Head squad.jpg|Squad of Silver Bullets prepare for battle hand_beam_gun.gif|Silver Bullet's Hand Beam Gun barrage.gif|3 Silver Bullets Firing a barrage arms.gif|a pair of Silver Bullets launching their arms electricity.gif|2 Silver Bullets attacking with electricity punch.gif|Silver Bullet "throwing" a punch MSGUC-SilverBullet.jpg|Silver Bullet (Unicorn OVA 7) ARX-014 Silver Bullet Card.jpg SilverBullet1.JPG SBCockpitPanel.JPG|Cockpit Panel SBWiredHand.JPG SilverBulletVulcan.JPG References 4456462708_25ed4e83fb.jpg|Silver Bullet 127.jpg 128.jpg Srwhotnews hj12 p011.jpg|Scratch built 1/144 - ARX-014 - Silver Bullet Srwhotnews hj12 p012.jpg|Scratch built 1/144 - ARX-014 - Silver Bullet Srwhotnews hj12 p093.jpg|Scratch built 1/144 - ARX-014 - Silver Bullet External Links *ARX-014 Silver Bullet on MAHQ.net *ARX-014 Silver Bullet on Gundams Over Germany